Poison
by Khoi
Summary: Season 2 centric. Captain Jack is back, Gwen is getting married, Owen is still obvious to Tosh, and Ianto is still coffee boy. But things are changing, and it takes one person from the rift to set it all into overdrive. Rated mature, obviously.


**A/N: **Yay! First fan fiction! (For this account anyway)  
So, for all you lovers of Torchwood please don't be too hard on me.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the _Torchwood_ franchise, and I lay claim to nothing but my character(s) and their stories.

* * *

**Poison © _Khoi_**

**Torchwood © _Russell T. Davies  
_**

* * *

Captain John Hart couldn't believe he was spending the last moments of his life handcuffed to a beautiful woman while an equally stunning man was on top of him; actually it was one of the ways he'd pictured it only with the woman in question doing different things and not with a needle stabbed though his chest.

"Get off me!" John struggled with the other captain as the vial quickly drained of the red liquid. Jack quickly jumped to his feet, the needle emptied and thrown aside.

"Owen, it's not working. Why hasn't it worked?"

"I don't know!" Owen looked disbelieving at the conman as Ianto continued his countdown. Toshiko screamed at Jack to do something, but no one could think of anything else to do. John just rolled his eyes, groaning inwardly as the team stood silent. _Oh I can think of so many more pleasing ways to die…_

"I've got to go Jack." With a grunt Gwen quickly pulled John to his feet, but as the conman stood upright the device fell leaving nothing but blood on his dirty shirt. Quickly Jack grabbed the disc, Ianto counting down in the background as Jack threw the alien machine into the rift. As it passed the golden glow a huge explosion went off, the team scrambled running this way and that trying to find cover.

When the noise stopped and the team got to their feet, all were bewildered. The sky was dark, it was night time. "What the hell?" Jack fiddled with his watch, but finding nothing he could do, he could only look at the sky in wonder.

"Jack, what's going on? Why has it gone dark?" Gwen asked.

"The rifts reverted to the moment he came through. Everything's jumped back to the beginning of the night." _Oh goody_, John smirked.

"Like you were never here." Gwen spat, sneering at the grinning captain.

"Now we got to avoid ourselves. Great."

"It's a temporal displacement." John smirk remained on his face. "Makes your tongue tingle, doesn't it? It's lovely."

"What was in the syringe?" asked Gwen.

"Torchwood DNA."

"What?" The confusion was heavy in her voice, but she wasn't alone since everyone was thinking the same thing.

"DNA samples from the five of us, fused and injected into his heart. Temporarily corrupted his DNA coding, confused the disc." Owen breathlessly explained.

"You mean there's a bit of all of you inside me? Sweet goddesses that's all I need." John cringed as Gwen thanked Owen.

"I want you gone."

"Well, we've got to work out a way to get these off first." Gwen pointed out huffily, lifting their conjoined wrists.

"Actually…" John pulled his handcuffed arm closer, grinned suggestively at Jack before reaching his fingers down his throat only to bring up a tiny key. "Old Artesian trick. Keep in the lining of the throat. It has a lot of uses.** " **"You had that all along?"

"You were my passport to survival" The soft clinking of the key and the sound of the cuffs coming loose was loud. "No hard feelings. Well, not in that sense." John added as Gwen just smiled. As soon as the cuff was off though she swung, connecting squarely to John's jaw.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Ianto said, quite seriously as Jack laughed.

"A-hem." The two captains started each other down for a second before John started digging in his pocket, handing over the watch that was normally on Jack's wrist. "Definitely bigger." John just scoffed.

"If you need a new team member…"

"No."

"Really? I could…"

"No."

"But…"

"No." Jack said firmly, his tone turning soft. "Go now and you can harness the residual rift energy."

John tried again, "Listen…"

"Goodbye." John just nodded, agreeing with the other man. He never liked goodbyes, and he was going to make this one memorable. Grabbing the back of Jacks neck he pulled him close, kissing the captain for his last time. Leaning away was probably the hardest thing for John to do, but he did and slapping Jack lightly on the shoulder he made his way to the rift.

Back to the glow he fiddled with his watch before looking straight at Jack. "Oh, by the way. I meant to tell you, I found Gray." With a smirk, knowing what that name would bring to his ex-lover; John turned and disappeared into the rift.

* * *

The sound of the klaxon blaring was almost loud enough to muffle the sounds of running feet, the hurried cries of the people and the message playing over the loudspeakers. The complex was in chaos, the lights were all gone, and the only illumination in the development was that of the emergency lights.

_Code 11, mass outbreak. All guards. I repeat, Code 11, mass outbreak._

"Come on! Quick, duck in here!" Perspiration encased my body, and with each drop that fell down my body they quickly came to rest in a wound making me wince as the stinging sensation quickly spread through the rest of my body. I felt his fingers around my arm. I could also hear that he was out of breath as he spoke close to my ear. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded, my eyes still looking out into the crowded hallway. "Why can't they see us?"

"I don't know. I was told this is a safe spot, so let's just wait here until it calms down a bit." Nodding again I let out an entrapped breath I didn't know I was holding until that moment. I felt his arms snake around me, his chin resting on my shoulder as we both watched the people passing by. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Why do you keep asking?" I could feel a cold chill run through my body. _Does he know? _"You just seem tense, it's-"

"I'm not supposed to be afraid?" I felt his arms get tighter, his face nuzzled in my shoulder. "It's getting quieter, we should go."

He grabbed my hand, and inching slowly to the corner he peeked around. "Alright, let's just wait for this one to go by, and then it's just around the corner."

_I'm so sorry._ Wrenching my hand free I quickly shoved him into the hall way and ran.

"Prisoners in the south corridor!" I could hear him being caught; hear their grunts as they wrestled him to the ground. _I'm so sorry; I'll find a way to get you free._ My feet pounded the concrete, the adrenalin rushing through my veins. I was close, only a few more feet.

"Open fire!" They shouted, their cries almost silenced by the gunfire. I could hear the bullets pinging all around me. _Only a few more feet, I can see it!_

Just as my hands reached through the rift I felt it. A searing pain in my right shoulder, the bullet twisting as it lodged itself into my arm. I could hear my yell, but as I got swallowed into the light I could feel my eyes starting to shut. My body had had enough pain; this was the straw that broke.

* * *

"Come on, let's get back to work." Jack stared at the rift as it closed, the silhouette of John long faded now. It had been a long day, hopefully not too much was going to go on when they arrived back at the hub.

"Jack?" The tone in Toshiko's voice made Jack wince. Obviously it wasn't going to be peaceful. "The rift is opening again."

Turning back they only saw the light before it was gone again, and in its place a body. Owen was already down beside what was obviously a female, her body covered in bruises and lacerations. A semi-large wound was bleeding freely in her shoulder.

"Is she alive?" Ianto asked. Owen just nodded as Jack leaned down beside her.

"Hey, hey," He saw her eyelids flutter slightly, her lips opening. "Shh, don't talk."

"You-" She whispered. Jack leaned closer hoping that whatever she felt the need to say would be short. "You have to help him. It's all my fault."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, the one and ONLY time I'm going to follow the actual episode so closely. It's such a pain doing that, but really it wouldn't have been the same if I hadn't.  
So, please review, heck flame me if you want, just give me something!!  
(Please, I'd love to know what I suck at and need to fix and what I should keep doing.)


End file.
